


It's okay it's affection

by BerryGreen



Series: It's Okay [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Platonic Relationships, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryGreen/pseuds/BerryGreen
Summary: In which Hinata Shouyo is oblivious sunshine, Ushijima Wakatoshi forgets Hinata is growing up too, Miya Atsumu got blame everytime Shouyo curse, Bokuto Koutaro just in for fun and Kageyama Tobion just tries to save his life.(Set in same universe as it's okay it's love)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: It's Okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669996
Comments: 44
Kudos: 410





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Series of fluff apart from main story. 
> 
> It can be read separately but if you like you can read the main story too. 
> 
> I'm making different fic for Kagehina so the main story should just focused about KuroTsukki.
> 
> It will be short chaptered story. I hope you enjoy it.

The game between Black Jackal vs Adler were finished. The result didn’t matter anymore, both team were having fun. Now they decided to make small arm-wrestling contest within both team. The gathering supposed to be warm, happy, and anything that makes you fuzzy inside, but of course chaos bounded to happen. 

It started with Korai Hoshiumi slammed Hinata’s arm to table during arm wrestling and it followed with...

“FUCK!” 

The room became silence in two second. You could hear the pin drop. The silence was so frightening.

Hinata Shouyo the cute omega, the sunshine child, and anything that cute, innocent and harmless, the one who Sugawara coddled up, and the baby who didn’t watch anything but cartoon till 15 just cussed.

Then in span of fifteen second chaos erupted.

“No! Shouyo-kun why?” Miya Atsumu wailed.

Sakusa Kiyoomi smacked Atsumu head using the magazine on table, “This is why I told you don't curse in front of him.” 

Bokuto yelled, “Hey, Hey, Hey, someone is growing up.” 

Korai who became clearly oblivious just screamed, “What the heck happen? Tell me you bastards.” 

The most frightening reaction came from Ushijima Wakatoshi. It had never been big secret he is quite fond of Hinata. Ushijima raised him like his own little brother, he stood up and asked Hinata, “Who teach you that brazen words Hinata Shouyo?” 

Kageyama Tobio who was known as king of court did something he never expect him to be, crawled and hid under the table.

He was so damned. He didn’t know what would Ushijima-san do to him. If the reaction was this severe just by hearing Hinata cussed, he didn’t know what would they do when they know Kageyama Tobio had sex with Hinata and Hinata enjoyed dirty talk.

Tobio was so dead.  
****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Hinata path of brotherhood
> 
> Or likely, how Ushijima semi adopted Hinata as his children

**_Time line : Wakatoshi 10 year old and Shouyo 8 year old_**.

  
Wakatoshi met Shoyou for the first time, when he finished practicing volleyball with his father. He was sweaty, he wanted to wash up and retired for evening before dinner.

  
He saw the blur of orange , followed with voice of broken vase. There stood a boy with teary eyes, shaking hand, and snot on his nose. “I…I….” 

  
Wakatoshi put down his bag. “Do you know this is the vase from Shogun Era?” 

  
Wakatoshi just wanted to inform him how precious the vase, he didn’t mean to make him bawling like baby. Wait, he was baby, he was so small, and his skin was creamy and smooth, Wakatoshi could smell faint baby powder scent from the boy. 

  
May be, because he was crying like that when Wakatoshi grandmother, mother and the boy parents came from Tea room he said, “I knocked the vase with volleyball, and he is afraid.” 

  
The boy mother who wore pink kimono squatted beside him, “You are a good boy, Wakatoshi-kun. Please take care of Shouyo.” 

  
Wakatoshi stood straight, and nodded. He was given responsibility and he would bear the responsibility seriously. 

  
When night came, His mother accompanied him to eat late snack. She sipped her tea, “Do you like Shouyo-kun, Wakatoshi?” 

  
Wakatoshi decided to be honest, “I didn’t dislike him. He is like a baby.” 

  
“You want little brother?” 

  
Wakatoshi knew the question was heavy on his mother. His father had gone out from Ushijima house. Wakatoshi shook his head, “No.”

  
“You can treat Shouyo-kun like brother. Take care of him okay? He is bit crybaby but he is so cute.”

Wakatoshi realized mother was quite fond of Shouyo. His Mother was hard to please if she thought Shouyo fondly, that boy was definitely good.

  
***

  
Time line : Wakatoshi still 10 years old, and Shouyo still 8 years old

  
Shouyo definitely wasn’t that good. They were in Kuroo’s house party. The boy had sled down the shiny porch several times. Shouyo’s father was busy to talk about business with others patriarchs and his mother busy taking care Shouyo’s sister.

  
“Please excuse me.” He said to Iwaizumi and Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
He caught Shouyo collar, “Shouyo-kun.” He reprimanded. 

  
Shouyo looked up at him, “Ushijima-san , the floor is so Gwahhh. See this….” He ran and slid with his legs, “My feet is gliding on the floor. Yoo-hoo I am Shouyo the slipper.” 

  
Wakatsohi felt impending headache. He caught Shouyo’s hand, “No. No sledding and slipping. This is not a proper place to play like that.” 

  
Shouyo bit lower lips, “I’m sorry.” 

  
Wakatoshi couldn’t see this baby cry so he patted his head awkwardly “It’s okay. Just don’t forget.” 

  
Wakatoshi was disappointed. It wasn’t even one hour since his last warning but Shouyo now ran around in back yard without his shoes holding a paper pinwheel. His white Tabi had been dirtied by the soil.

  
“Excuse me,” he once again excuse himself from Kuroo Tetsurou and Iwaizumi Hajime. 

  
“Shouyo-kun.” He crossed his arm under his chest. When Mother show her disapproval, she would do this. Wakatoshi was going to show his disappointment. “What did I say?” 

  
“But…but I am not sledding and slipping. Aunt Kuroo gave me pinwheel.” 

  
Wakatoshi sighed, “Yes, but you have to conduct yourself with dignity. Not wearing your shoes when playing on the ground is undignified behavior.” 

  
Shouyo lower lips trembled, then what Wakatoshi didn’t expect was he cried so sadly. “Why are you crying?” 

  
“I don’t understand what you said. Dig…dig… “ then he wailed. 

  
Wakatoshi felt guilty, even though it was Shouyo’s fault to have lack of vocabulary, he cried so sadly. “I am sorry, I will use simple words next time, okay?” 

  
He cleaned Shouyo up. Asking the Hinata to changed Shouyo’s kimono and in the end brought him to get unhealthy popsicle, with Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Shouyo sucked the unhealthy treat happily.

  
“You know you should just leave him alone.” Iwaizumi said. 

  
Kuroo nodded, “Yeah, just let him run around.” 

  
“This would be bad for his development. We shouldn’t be to soft to children. A proper discipline is good for his mental development. Shouyo should know boundary.” 

  
Kuroo scratched his head, “Are you his father?”

  
Wakatoshi frowned, “No. I am too young to have children, according to biology I can sire offspring after I presented.” 

  
Kuroo gawked, it was slight unsightly . “Are you kidding?” 

  
“No, I am serious.”   
***  
Time line: Wakatoshi 13 years old, Shouyo 11 years old.

  
Wakatoshi was sneaking in his own house. Walking like a thief with a new tennis racket on his hand. 

  
You asked why? 

  
It started when Hinata youngest child, Hinata Natsu had fever and needed to stay in hospital for a week. Hinata Shouyo stayed at his huge abode alone only with his nanny and servants. Wakatoshi mother tool pity on him then invited him to stay at Ushijima Residence. 

  
Then on the second evening, after his volleyball practice Wakatoshi found Shouyo sniffling under lemon tree. 

  
“What happen?” 

  
Shouyo buried his face in his knee.

  
“Is it Natsu-chan?” 

  
Shouyo shook his head, “No.” he muffled his cry.

  
“Then?” 

  
“Kouji and Izumi said Santa is not real. But I know he is real. Mommy and Daddy said if I be good boy then Santa will give me what I want. Every year I get a present that I want because I am good boy.”

  
Wakatoshi wanted to tell him that his friend were right. Santa is not real, the presents he had gotten were from his parents. How could Santa sneak into the secure Hinata abode? Wakatoshi knew how many CCTV installed in Hinata abode 

  
“Ushijima-san, Santa is real right?” Shouyo peered with the huge brown eyes. 

  
Wakatoshi didn’t have heart to say the truth. He in the end, concealed the truth too from this little boy, “Yes. He is. Tell me what you want for this Christmas.”

  
Shouyo beamed like a sunshine. He tugged Ushijima’s sleeves. “This is secret okay? I want new tennis racket.” 

  
Wakatoshi disappointed. He prefer give the boy new Volleyball gear, But Shouyo prefer tennis than volleyball now. Yet, he went to sport equipment store and bought new racket for Shouyo. It was from his own pocket money.

  
So on the Christmas morning Shouyo ran around at his house and swung the racket Tennis around. “Ha! I am right. Kouji and Izumi are wrong. Santa gave me the best present ever. Thank you Santa!!!”

  
That’s the story how even later when Hinata Shouyo was 16, he still believed in Santa Claus. Because each year, Wakatoshi would give him present. Tendou his roommate said he spoiled Hinata Shouyo.

  
Wakatoshi disagreed. He couldn’t let the little boy cry because suddenly his Christmas presents stopped coming.   
***

  
Time line : Wakatoshi 18 years old and Hinata Shouyo 15 years old.

  
Wakatoshi admired Oikawa -Iwaizumi’s mate skill in volleyball. Even though he was an Omega, he became a captain in Alpha team. He was good, and even he was right when he said Karasuno would defeated Shiratorizawa. 

  
Wakatoshi had mix feeling toward the fall of Shiratorizawa. He wanted to say to Hinata Shouyo he is stronger than him. But somehow, he was proud of a little boy who in the end chose Volleyball than other sport.

  
Back to Oikawa, no matter how he admire Oikawa’s skill. He heavily disapproved how brazen his behavior. Also, the worst thing he taught Shouyo to say shit. (All these time Shouyo called it poop.) Shouyo worshipped the ground Oikawa’s stand. He thought if Oikawa said it, then it was okay to say that too.

  
Oikawa was upset when Wakatoshi confronted him. He yelled and screamed, even threatened to claw his face. Iwaizumi apologized to Wakatoshi. That was weird a good omega shouldn’t let his alpha apologized for his mistakes.

  
Shouyo was also an Omega. One night Tendou said, “Karasuno number 10 also not an ordinary omega. He sneaked into the camp, playing alpha sports, and even cycling from mountain to Sendai.” 

  
Really? Wakatoshi thought that boy was strong willed. “He is strong willed person.” He hummed.

  
Tendou frowned, “Don’t you hate Omega who don’t act like Omega?” Tendou asked. 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“Hinata Shouyo is an omega you know.” 

  
“Yes.” 

  
“But he is not acting like your ideal submissive omega.”

  
“He is still growing up. Let him grow up to be a good person is enough despite gender. We as his elder, needed to protect and nurture his talent and teach him be a good person. .” 

  
“Geeze, Wakatoshi-kun , Are you his father?” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter
> 
> Kageyama Tobio loves Hinata, He even had met Hinata's parents, but he is not ready to admit it in front of Ushijima especially after Ushijima stated Hinata is too young to date. 
> 
> P.s Tendou bless his heart came to rescue Kageyama Tobio


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama Tobio loved, and in love, with Hinata Shouyo. Really. They had long journey before the got together. Even after Tobio realized his feeling toward Shouyo are nothing platonic, they spent 7 months before got together. The reason?

  
Apparently Hinata Shouyo as dense as brick and luck was never on his side.

  
For the example when Tobio took him dinner in restaurant. He’d made reservation from three months ago, because the restaurant was super popular. Hinata had fucking gal to complain, they could get more food at Izakaya around the street. (And worst thing, the high end restaurant belonged to Hinata’s family)

  
Then Tobio decided to get him flower. But Before he had chance to give it to him, Hinata took him to his family flower field. Fuck, that was the smallest field they had. Hinata Mom told him they had bigger one abroad. The flower Tobio got was left rotting in his car trunk.

  
Finally on his last rope, Tobio took him to Amusement Park. Fuck, he even paid more so the park could open longer for Hinata only. And you know what? The guards there called Hinata, Shouyo Botchama(Young master). The cute and humble Hinata Shouyo visited the park regularly every weeks until he was 15. Courtesy of Ushijima family. The biggest share holder of the park.

  
Who knew that they got together because The Dense Hinata Shouyo finally realized Tobio’s feeling when Tobio gave him his portion of Curry Bun. What the fuck? Curry Bun? Yup. The 420 yen (4 bucks) Curry Bun.  
Fucking finally, it had been smooth sailing from there until the day he met Hinata Parents a week ago.

Hinata had met his famiy, Tobio’s mother likes him, His busy father approved any choices he makes, and Miwa his big sister adored Shouyo.

  
Back to meet the in law Tobio Version, Hinata’s Dad, who bit overprotective assholes, showed how much he hated reality that his child growing up then proceeding to say Shouyo couldn’t marry until he is 30. 

  
Hinata mother was sweet, she made dinner, peeled the fruit even packed the leftover for them. And then when no one saw, She said she knows 100 ways to hide a corpse if Tobio hurt Hinata. The message was clear thank you.

  
And Natsu well, Natsu the sweet Alpha’s girl said anything she can to turn Tobio’s red. Sorry, he was a virgin until he dated Hinata Okay? It wasn’t like Hinata any better.

  
Short story, it was one fine Wednesday morning. Both his team and Hinata’s team had day-off. They were lazing around, Hinata was laying almost on the top of Tobio body and Tobio loved Hinata’s smell after sex like this. Smell just liked him

  
“Hey, Tobio.” Hinata called him

  
“What?” Tobio nuzzled Hinata’s hair. Damn, he was warm. May be he could get Hinata into mood again, and they would have another round.

  
Hinata licked Tobio’s neck, “Say can we go out Saturday night?” 

  
Tobio’s hand had already reached Hinata’s lower spine, “Sure.” Usually they spent Saturday night watching Movies, but why not? “Where you want to go?” his finger ghosted around Hinata’s soft butts.

  
“Meeting Ushijima-san.” 

  
Even in his haze of lust, Tobio sensed the danger. “What? Fuck No!” 

  
Hinata pushed him away, “Why?” 

  
Why he asked? This was Ushijima-san who did manhunt when Hinata cussed in their wrestling match gathering few months ago. Poor Miya-san who became the main culprit due to testimony of Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

  
Let’s just say Miya-san lost for words figuratively and literally.

  
“Boke, Hinata, Shouyo, I love you but we just meet your parents last week. Give me chance to breath.”   
Hinata scowled, “My parents likes you, assholes.” 

  
“Please don’t cuss, you will be the death of Miya-san.” Because Tobio definitely, absolutely would deny he was the one who taught Hinata to cuss. He had long future, you know. “Of course, they just threatened me.” 

  
Hinata frowned. “Really? I’ll speak to them.”

  
“No! Boke!!” Tobio didn’t know what would they do if Hinata did that. “If you ever care about me, let’s just let it go.” 

  
Hinata had the gal to laugh, “You are so dramatic like Grand king, Tobio.” 

  
Hahahahaha. He wasn’t being dramatic, Hinata was too naïve. Of course, he was naïve His family sheltered him like hell, everyone who met him had this urge to coddle him and worse…Tobio felt the same urge too.

  
“I am not dramatic. I am protecting my life, and if you still want to have boyfriend , let’s not meet Ushijima-san as couple yet.”

  
Hinata pouted, “Why? You are Ushijima-san’s teammate. He likes you.”

  
“As a volleyball player.”

  
“Really? He said he likes your personality too.” Hinata said. 

  
Yup, wait until he found out Kageyama Tobio had sex with his little brother figure. “Boke. If Ushijima-san almost behead Miya-san because he taught you to cuss, what do you think he will do to me?”

  
“Come on, he is not bad. Ushijima-san just looked tough outside but he is really kind.” To Hinata siblings only. Damn, Ushijima-san even bought Cotton Candy for Natsu-chan, and then he even gave Shouyo allowance. 

  
“Also, I promised him to introduce my boyfriend to him.” 

  
Tobio pushed Hinata away, “What? Are you crazy? I am not going!”

  
“Tobio. Come on.” He whined. “How about I will do laundry this week.” Hinata offered. 

  
Tobio rolled his eyes, “No thanks.” To be honest, almost all chores in their house were done by Tobio. The botchama even mixed a red socks with Tobio white shirt in washing machine. No thanks. 

  
“I will cook for you.” Hinata offered again. The Botchama apparently was good cook. 

  
“That’s your only chores in house anyway.” Tobio reminded him.

  
Hinata pouted, “Then what do you want? Come on, I promise I’ll give it to you.” Hinata started to think, “Ah, I’ll spike all your tosses. How?”

  
“That’s for your satisfaction, Boke.” 

  
“Then…” Hinata smiled became wider, “You can ask me anything for sex. You like to tie me up right? I will let you do that.” 

  
Tobio’s eyes bulged. Yes, he liked tie Hinata up. Also he really dying to see Hinata in Adler cheerleader uniform. But Hinata refused because he counted it as betrayal to Black Jackal. “And wearing cheerleader outfit?” 

  
Hinata pondered for a while, “Fine. Only cheerleader outfit.” 

  
Tobio was tempted really. But would it worth it? Losing his life for sex? Tobio didn’t need to think much because Hinata licked his scent gland, fuck. “Come on Tobio. Please.” He begged just like last night he begged Tobio.

  
Tobio groaned, “Fine.” 

  
Hinata’s smile was as sunny as the sunlight that through their window. He climbed up above Tobio, sat on his stomach, and kissed Tobio deep. “Thank you.” 

  
Tobio couldn’t think anything at all because that time his brain cells concentrated on the sensation on his south. Fuck, if he would die, he better die as a happy and satisfy man.

  
****

  
Tendou Satori thought Karasuno number 9 and 10 were hilarious. They were like an amusing demon who popped here and there like Diglett. So, when Wakatoshi invited him to meet Hinata Shouyo boyfriend. Satori knew Karasuno number 9 would follow.

  
Pfft, Everybody but Wakatoshi-kun could see Karasuno number 9 and 10 had this ziggy chemistry. (And of course the party involve also didn’t know they meant to be together until a year ago)

  
Satori knew Wakatoshi was fond of Hinata Shouyo. They had long history together, at first all of Shiratorizawa team members thought Wakatoshi was in love with Hinata Shouyo, Satori thought that too. Because hey, who didn’t when you got Stoic Wakatoshi suddenly fretted over the small chibi-chan.

  
Well, how wrong they were. Until one night, they found Hinata Shouyo sat on Seiza and copied ‘I won’t do something reckless again’ 100 times after he sneaked into Shiratorizawa training camp. 

  
Really, The kid was in verge of crying and Wakatoshi only sat stoically in front of him, and lectured the kid. Satori and Semi-semi in the end took the kid away. After that, no one misunderstood Wakatoshi and The kid relationship.

  
It was like watching Father or over protective big brother with his naughty baby. 

  
So, when Hinata said he had boyfriend, Wakatoshi told Satori, Hinata was too young to have boyfriend, and they as his elder should to guide him

  
Here, they were. In Wakatoshi big pent house, and Kageyama Tobio who in the verge of dying. 

  
“So you are Shouyo boyfriend?” 

  
“Yes sir,” 

  
Satori laughed, he really found this amusing. Kageyama Tobio had been in same professional team with Wakatoshi for two years, and now he was like someone who met Wakatoshi for first time.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Walatoshi asked again.

  
“Err,” Kageyama Tobio was really dying. 

  
“Because we just know it too Ushijima-san.” Shouyo blessed his heart tried to help but of course he made it worse. 

  
Satori laughed, because Kageyama Tobio smacked Shouyo’s head upside down. “Boke! Boke! You dumbass,”

  
“Ushijima-san, what Hinata meant is we want to take our time, before we let people that matter for us know.”

  
“Yes, Yes, that’s right,” Shouyo agreed. 

  
Wakatoshi raised his brow, “That’s good then. So I believe you two wouldn’t do something reckless right?” Wakatoshi was never crude. “You can’t have baby when you yourselves hasn’t settle down yet. A child cannot take care another child.” 

  
Yup. Wakatoshi then asked them to have dinner together, after the whole awkward thing. When Satori thought it was the worst, ne was dean wrong. He didn’t expect thing turned even worse when Shouyo went to toilet.

  
“We, Alpha, should control ourselves. We don’t want to obstruct Omega’s future just because we can’t control our hormone and a certain anatomy. I really appreciate if you keep Shouyo chastity until both of you married later.” 

  
Satori could help but to erupt in laughter, “Wakatoshi-kun, do you think the kids are still virgin?” 

  
Waktoshi frowned and suddenly the room temperature bit chillier, Tobio paled, “We are still virgin, Ushijima-san. Trust me, we haven’t done anything brazen. I swear!” 

  
Brazen? Who the hell used that words? Wakatoshi-kun used that words often but never other people “That’s good then. Keep it that way.” 

  
Satori cackled like maniac, because trust Wakatoshi to take everything face valued. Satori could see silence plea from the Tobio. Tendou may have sadistic tendencies but he knew Tobio almost pee on his pants. So, he decided not to scare the boy again.

  
Well, actually he didn’t need to, because Wakatoshi proceed to continue with, “Don’t hurt Shouyo. Don’t cheat on him just because you can’t have intercourse with him, if I ever caught you cheat with others, I will make sure you will never be able to copulate again, understand?” 

  
Tobio gulped, the nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

  
How could Wakatoshi still have flat face when he threatened to castrate Kageyama Tobio? Satori decided to comfort Tobio after Wakatoshi went to make tea. Why?

  
Because Satori was miracle boy.

  
“Karasuno number 9, don’t worry you can still toss the ball even when you don’t have ball.” 

  
“That’s not comforting at all!” 

  
This ungrateful brat. Satori just made one of his greatest pun of the day. He should be grateful and worshipped the ground Satori stood.  
***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Atsumu has crush, Shouyo still oblivious, and Atsumu has heartback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaasan = mother

Miya Atsumu just wanted to play volleyball peacefully. Also, he didn’t cuss that much.

  
It was a false accusation. 

  
So here the story why he cussed in front of Hinata Shouyo. They, the black Jackal team, had practice as usual and the out of blue, Bokuto knocked his head with Volley ball. Well, if you said stray balls were common occurrence during practice, it was true but Bokuto was on second floor.

  
He deliberately aimed for Atsumu’s head because Sakusa Kiyoomi dare him to do that. Of course as a simpleton, Bokuto needed to prove his courage with the price of Atsumu’s head.

  
So, that was why Atsumu cussed loudly, “What the fuck! Bokuto!” then Atsumu threw the ball back to Bokuto, then Bokuto spiked it back to him. It hit a his bladder, a bit lower, Atsumu would say goodbye for his future children. 

  
In front of the bleak predicament, of course, he cursed right. “Fuck!” 

  
Shouyo rushed to him, “Tsumu-san, Are you okay?” 

  
Atsumu felt the angel had descended to him. “I am fine.” He lied. He wasn’t fine at all. 

  
Sakusa who never laughed, cackled like mad man. Atsumu would kill him later. After they win the championship

  
In the end their captain had enough of their stupid shenanigan so he punished them to run around the gym 100 laps. Funny right? Atsumu who was the victim also being punished.

  
Life wasn’t fair.

  
Then after that, he didn’t cuss that much especially in front of Hinata. The sunshine child, the omega that everybody coddled up. 

  
Atsumu wouldn’t say he likes Hinata at first. Unlike Oikawa Tooru, who also omega, Shouyo was suck at volleyball, he also had small stature, and Atsumu disliked increasing when the goody two-shoes Kageyama Tobio said the super friendly Shrimp was filthy rich. Atsumu hated golden spoon who entered the team with money.

  
But Atsumu realized the shrimp really a Spiker that setter wanted to toss at. In the end of their high school match, Atsumu vowed one day he would toss ball to Shouyo.

  
His dream came true, when Shouyo went to Black Jackal try-out. 

  
Well, apart from Volleyball, Atsumu realized Shouyo was nothing like snobbish rich kids. Hell, he even had much better personality than Oikawa. When Shouyo smiled, even the gloomiest day became brighter.  
Nope, Atsumu didn’t have crush on him, okay? No matter what Osamu suggested. He had admiration, and healthy amount of respect for Shouyo.

  
Even Sakusa who hated human contact, would spray disinfectant on Shouyo and cuddled him up. Bokuto, well, he loved that kid. His captain, who often got angry, would look at Shouyo’s eyes and soften his tone.  
Atsumu, well, Atsumu also couldn’t help to you know...Coddled him. But he wasn’t crushing hard on Shouyo, okay?

  
He just….

  
He just….

  
Well, fine. He had this tiny crush on shouyo okay?

  
Well, back to the case Shouyo cussed for the first time. It had already been a chaos, then Ushijima Wakatoshi the stoic ice block asked, “Who teach you that brazen words Hinata Shouyo?” 

  
Sakusa pushed the responsibility to Atsumu soon, “Ushijima-san, Miya cussed in front of Shouyo several times.” 

  
“What? No. It’s only one times!!!” Atsumu tried to defense himself.

  
Bokuto who didn’t help at all, tilted his head, “Well, actually you curse twice, also, you cussed when you ran out toilet paper in the toilet yesterday. Hinata was there.”

  
How could Atsumu know Shouyo was in the toilet too? This was the end. The end of his perfect image in front of Shouyo. 

  
But Atsumu didn’t have time to mourn about his image, because apparently Ushijima asked him to speak outside.

  
Shouyo, blessed his heart, said, “Ushijima-san, it wasn’t Atsumu-san.” 

  
Ushijima frowned, “Shouyo-kun, when a person committed mistakes they should hold the responsibility, that’s including a reproach from others.” 

  
Shouyo frowned, “I don’t really understand, but it wasn’t Atsumu-san.” 

  
Atsumu felt blessing coming back to him, because Ushijima frowned became less prominence, but of course, there should be a person who ruined that. And the person was Kageyama Tobio, who emerged from under table.

  
He covered Shouyo mouth with his palm, “Hinata, let adults solve the problems, okay? If Miya-san cursed in front of you, then he cursed. Right, Sakusa-san?” 

  
Sakusa the traitor, nodded. “Yes.” 

  
Ushijima dragged Atsumu outside. Atsumu half expected Ushijima would beat him up but he wasn’t. He just stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

  
However Atsumu thought it will be better if he just beat him up, why? Because Ushijima told him Shouyo watched cartoon until he was 15. He never cursed, and when he said shit at sixteen, his teammate almost had heart attack, and Shouyo cried because he made his teammates and Ushijima disappointed.

  
Ah, Shouyo was so precious. Atsumu wanted to hug him. 

  
And, after the whole lecture with occasional glare the problem was solved. But one thing, Ushijima Wakatoshi still glared at him every time they had practice match. Ushijima practically became “Language police” for him.

  
Damn him Atsumu just wanted to play volleyball peacefully.

  
Until one day, during the championship preliminary Ushijima stopped glaring at him and observing Kageyama with his eagle eyes. Atsumu almost checked his Oha-asa. Oops, it’s different anime.

  
Atsumu concluded that Kageyama Tobio must be making greater offense than him. Well, good then. He could play volleyball in peace. Well, and he could crush on Shouyo in peace.

  
Actually, his soul was crushed. His heart too.

  
No matter how thankful he was to Tobio for alleviating Ushijima’s glare, he felt his heart broken into pieces when he heard that Tobio and Shouyo had dated for a year.

  
Atsumu couldn’t deny Tobio and Shouyo had this chemistry, and it wasn’t like Atsumu’s crush had escalated into something significant. Heck, even Shouyo just thought him as reliable teammate and senpai.

  
Well, it didn’t stop Atsumu for getting drunk and cried a bit. ( well, Osamu said he cried all night long)

  
What Kaasan said was true though, “First love never lasts.”   
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the end of this one shot dump.  
> But who knows when i will update this again. May be from Bokuto pov.
> 
> I have lot of plans about the series.   
> Hope you like this.
> 
> Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama Tobio realize Jealousy is futile

Once upon a time, Kageyama Tobio lived in jealousy, why Ushijima the great ace of Japan youth paid much more attention to Hinata Shouyo, even when the said guy was suck at volleyball. He understood that Hinata had so much potential but it felt wasn’t fair for Ushijima treated Shouyo specially.

  
Then when he started dating Hinata Shouyo, he got to be jealous because Ushijima-san was still prominent figure in Shouyo’s life. When Hinata backed to his main house in Miyagi, he went with Ushijima. Ushijima picked him to house party. Then there was a time Ushijima-san hugged the sunshine Omega.

  
It took Tobio a while but finally he realized Ushijima treated Hinata like his own brother, you couldn’t separate the big brother and little brother bond. God damn it, Ushijima even gave Shouyo allowance.  
Now, Tobio wasn’t even feel bit jealous toward Ushijima-san and Shouyo bond. (Fuck, they knew each other since eight and now, Shouyo had agreed to bond with Tobio, finally.) 

  
So, here the case for today on Shouyo and Tobio life. Shouyo, the 23 years old dumbass, compete with Bokuto-san to eat jalapeno and then he ended up in hospital with doctor drained his stomach.

  
Tobio called Shouyo’s parents (his unofficial in law who still had murderous intent because they knew Tobio deflower their son) and his family (who had accepted Shouyo as son in law). Ushijima-san also got a whiff of the sheer stupidity stunt Shouyo pulled.

  
Let’s just say, Tobio didn’t feel least jealousy when Ushijima-san seated Shouyo on the tatami, punished him like a naughty five years old by lifting both of his hand above his head. And Tobio stayed very silent in case Ushijima-san redirected his lecture to Tobio.

  
“Do you realize how dangerous your action is, right?” Ushijima-san asked. Shouyo had sobbed hard, he pouted, but he didn’t dare to answer. “You could hurt your stomach permanently just because you want to eat something that should be eaten with moderation.” 

  
Tobio almost pitied his boyfriend, but he remembered the panic he felt when he woke up im the middle of the night as his boyfriend writhed in pain, and vomiting a lot. He felt Shouyo needed more lesson drill into his head.

  
“I am sorry.” 

  
“You should be sorry to yourself more. I don’t need your apologize, I need you think carefully how this would impact your career. You know how important your health for keep playing volleyball, not only not to overwork yourself, but you need to pay attention for your food.” 

  
Ushijima-san spoke a little, he was quiet. Today, Tobio just realized how many words Ushijima-san could say in flat tone which became increasing scarier each seconds. It wasn’t weird his boyfriend reduced into tears. 

  
Hinata Shouyo cried and sobbed but Ushijima’s lecture hadn’t finished yet. One time Tobio tried to interfere and let’s just say Tobio also got lecture. Also, Tobio was kind of agree with Ushijima-san this time.

  
After the long lecture, Ushijima-san asked Shouyo to copy ‘I won’t do something reckless again’ 100 times.  
Shouyo sobbed even harder, “I never write this much!” he grumbled.

  
Ushijima-san frowned, “Yes you did. I made you copy the same thing when you sneaked into Shiratorizawa training camp!” 

  
Ah, the popular incident when Tobio attended youth camp. It was huge, and dumbass still hadn’t learnt his lesson? 

  
“But at that time Tendou-san copied it for me.” Shouyo admitted honestly. That was why Tobio never felt afraid that Shouyo would cheat, he crumbled under pressure, he became super honest.

  
If you thought Ushijima couldn’t become more terrifying, it happened now. Shouyo got more lecture about responsibility and stuff about honesty. In Tobio humble opinion, Ushijima-san was getting into bad mood after heard about Tendou-san.

  
(Tendou Satori was a forbidden name for Adler right now. It was like a switch to turn on Ushijima-san meanest glare. Tobio didn’t know what happened exactly -he wasn’t Oikawa Tooru, the queen of gossip- but it definitely has connection with Tendou-san abrupt depart to Sapporo) 

  
After long two hours lecture and supervision of copying the words, Ushijima-san finally left and went home. He ruffled Shouyo’s hair, and patted his cheeks. The last warning to not doing something reckless.   
“What is it, Boke?” 

  
When he saw Shouyo who still sat on the floor, “I can’t stand up.” He lamented. 

  
Tobio hauled him up and carried him to bed, “Do you learn your lesson?” 

  
“Please Tobio! I’ve heard enough of the lecture.” He complained. He buried his face on Tobio’s neck. “Ushijima-san is ruthless,” 

  
“Why you never complain in front of Ushijima-san, dumbass?” 

  
Shouyo gasped in horrification, “Are you stupid? Ushijima-san would ground me forever.” 

  
Well, yeah. Even when Tobio reminded him that he had already 23 year old, Hinata Shouyo was still a baby in his parents, and Ushijima-san eyes. 

  
Tobio put him down to the bed, “That’s why you don’t have to respond to each your teammate challenge, jalapeno, are you stupid?” 

  
Shouyo pouted, “I can eat spicy thing! When I lived in brazil I can eat spicy food!” 

  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you have to, Dumbass!” Tobio had urge to smack his head, this dumbass!! That was why they couldn’t leave Shouyo alone. The recklessness and sheer stupidity.

  
“I don’t want to hear lecture again!” Shouyo took pillow and covered his head. “Why people liked to scold me?” 

  
“Because you deserved to!!” Hinata Shoyou slipped his head into the pillowcase. Very mature. “Dinner?” 

  
“Can I eat in bed?” Shouyo asked still inside the case.

  
Tobio rolled his eyes, “Just for today.” He said.

  
Shouyo finally get out from the cover, then he gave Tobio a huge smile that literally made him warm and fuzzy, and a blushed arouse from Tobio’s neck to his face. Tobio gulped because Shouyo’s messy hair, flushed cheeks and then the shirt that riding up to flash his flat stomach.

  
God damn it, he might be a boke, but he was his boke. His dumbass boyfriend. So Tobio hovered above him and kissed Shouyo’s lips. 

  
The Dumbass blushed heavily. 

  
“I still want to eat in the bed.” Shouyo said.

  
“Yes, yes.” Tobio pecked his forehead once again, “I will get you the food, but if I see a speck of crumb, you will clean the house, understand dumbass?” 

  
“Yes. Yes.” 

  
Tobio wouldn’t hold his breath, in the end of the day, Tobio probably the one who would clean the house. But seeing his boyfriend face , Tobio didn’t really mind. Tobio was happy.

  
He wouldn’t change a thing about Hinata Shouyo, his reckless and dumbass boyfriend.  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally I updated their life.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me kudos and comment if you like it.


End file.
